Because Bella Lives
by MysticStoryteller
Summary: A Twilight Songfic about Edward's feelings while he was playing Bella's lullaby for the first time. My first Songfic, please be gentle.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or this lovely song by Jesse McCartney.

_A/N: Well, I just got this idea today and I wanted badly to write it down. The idea was one that I'd never pondered before. I wondered, when and why did Edward write Bella's lullaby? What was going through his head? And thus, this idea came to life. I had a couple song choices. I thought of "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore, "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and even "You Are the Music in Me" from High School Musical 2. But, as I was writing another songfic for Kingdom Hearts, I wanted to keep my options open. I figured that this song might not have been done many times before, though I wouldn't know. So, anyway, this was a new thing for me, I've never done a songfic before, so please be gentle. Well now, enjoy!_

Edward Cullen sat down at the piano, breathing in deeply the air that he didn't need. The rain tapped lightly on the windows as the night was its darkest. The turmoil in Edward's heart and mind were immense. Things with Rosalie were not any good and she was making life complicated. Yet, Bella was the best thing that ever happened to him and he would never let her go.

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart/ It's the end of the world in my mind/ Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call. **_

He sighed, letting the air out of his undead lungs. And then he placed his fingers on the keys. Thoughts slipped through his mind as he remembered the times he and Bella had shared. Instantly, he felt the yearning to write a song for her.

_**I've been looking for the answer, somewhere/ I couldn't see that it was right there/ But now I know what I didn't know.**_

Suddenly, his fingers were dancing across the keys and his eyes were closed, concentrating on Bella. He could see her before him, just like he did whenever he closed his eyelids. He saw her lovely face and brown hair. He saw the beautiful smile on her lips. He saw her eyes that were more beautiful than a thousand stars and bluer than the clearest of skies.

_**Because you live and breathe/ Because you made me believe in myself when nobody else can help/ Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky. **_

His mind wandered to the lonely years before Bella and how set-apart he had felt. He remembered the nights of star-gazing, when all he wanted was to have someone next to him. He knew, even back then, that there was someone who fit perfectly into his arms and whose lips were meant for his.

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again/ 'Cause of you, made it through every storm/ What is life? What's the use? If you're killing time. **_

But he wasn't alone anymore. And he never would be. Bella was his, though he never could believe it. His heart soared when he first saw her, when he smelled her hypnotic scent and when she'd first looked at him with those magnificent eyes.

_**I'm so glad I found an angel/ Someone who was there when all my hopes fell/ I want to fly, looking in your eyes.**_

And then he was smiling, joy and hope welling in the core that he knew no longer existed. He had Bella! He had Bella! He still could never believe how lucky he was to find a girl who he loved that loved him in return. He knew that Bella was the girl who fit perfectly in his arms and whose lips were meant for his.

_**Because you live and breathe/ Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else could help/ Because you live, girl, my world has twice has many stars in the sky/ Because you live…I live. **_

Now, as he thought back to the times he and Bella had had so far, he had purpose. He could live on and had a reason to do so. His fingers still pranced on the keys as a beautiful melody, the melody that narrated Bella and Edward's relationship, came out of the piano.

_**Because you live, there's a reason why I carry on, when I lose the fight/ I want to give what you've given me always.**_

Edward knew deep within his heart that things would come and that fights would rise. But if he had Bella, he could go on. If they had each other, they had the world.

_**Because you live and breathe/ Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help/ Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky.**_

Edward couldn't have been more thankful or more happy. He would keep Bella as long as she would keep him and hopefully, it would last eternity. Within Edward, came a strong hope that Bella would eventually want to be turned and they could live together forever, in an everlasting state of true love.

_**Because you live and breathe/ Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help/ Because you live, girl, my world has everything in needs to survive. **_

And Edward completed his lullaby for Bella. He hoped she would like it. He stood, scraping the piano bench backward quietly.

He walked to the front door and opened it. The rain was not as a nuisance as usual. It was beginning to remind him of Bella. When he saw them now, they caught in the light of the moon that was flying out from between the clouds and dancing in again, and they looked like little crystals.

Sitting down on a bench, he smiled to himself. Love was sweet and Bella was the one he would always love. Always.

_**Because you live…I live…I live.**_

_A/N: So? What'd you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I'd love to hear what you think. Please review and thanks so very much for reading!_


End file.
